LA meets OK
by Ilovejohnnycakes
Summary: Maddie is a normal LA, California girl. But when her mom died her whole world changed! Johnny and Dally arnt dead! Also not really set in the 60's. Also its a Mary-Sue story! Rated T just to be safe for later on...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not in any way own the outsider S.E. Hinton does**

It was 5th period when I got called to go to the office. They said someone needed to talk to me. I wasn't expecting anyone, but maybe it was my family's housekeeper telling me I couldn't go to my friends house this afternoon that wouldn't be a first.

My family and I had once lived in Oklahoma with all my relatives, which only includes my Uncle James and his three sons Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy.

We had all gotten along well with each other when we lived there. We did not live in a very good neighborhood. There were a lot of fights, when we lived there. I was well known to be a good fighter.

But when I was ten I got in to a nasty fight with some switch blades, ever since then I was afraid of knifes. My mother never did like it when I fought; I guess she wanted me to be a young lady.

She had gone to college and had graduated to be a model. The only reason we lived in Oklahoma was because she fell in love with my father when she came here on a photo shoot. She quit modeling and decided to move down to Oklahoma to be with my father, but when he died in a fight she moved back to Los Angeles. Now, she's back on top with the top modeling agency and is putting me through the best private school in Los Angeles.

So, when I walked through the doors to the main office, I'm very surprised to see two surly looking men I had never met in my life waiting for me. I'm sure my face registered great surprise.

Just then, one of the secretaries came to them while beckoning to me she said "ok Maddie these are some state workers who want to talk to you about your mother."

What has my mom got to do with the state? Well I guess I'm about to find out. I thought as I walked to over to the state workers.

"Miss Maddie we have some very sad news for you, your mother was in a plane crash just over an hour ago and she died on her way to the hospital."

Oh! that was definitely not what I expected.

The state guy started talking again "sence you are not of age yet, and your mother in her will stated very clearly that she wants you to go live with your uncle."

Hmmmm….. I haven't seen him in four years since we left Oklahoma.

"I don't want to move all of my friends live here! Hollywood is my life"

In a bored voice "it's already been decided for you. Your uncle will be you guardian until your 21"

**How is this? should i keep going? Please be nice this is my first fan fic. C:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been three days since I had gotten called to the office and been told my mother had died and that I was to be living with my Uncle and three cousins.

So now here I am now sitting in a social services car in the back, looking out the window at the houses whizzing by, and thinking about my car back home that I had just gotten for my 16th birthday. I was totally board now there was nothing to do in the car. An hour ago I had been flipping through my Vogue magazine but came across an ad that featured my mom and me. That I could not bear to see, so that left me with nothing to do.

"Sally, are we all most there yet?" I asked out of boredom.

"Maddie sweetie," ugg.. I hate that tone that overly sweet tone, I know she doesn't give a Sh** about me or anyone for that matter. "It's all going to be all right. Their neighbors said they were very well behaved boys and all."

The social services lady that was to be taking me to my uncle's house, her name is Sally, I know weirdname right? Anyway the social services people that got me from my house were wayyy nicer than the Oklahoma one.

Once my plane landed and I met up with Sally she gave me a packet with some info. on my relatives

James- 40

travels a lot for work

single

Ponyboy- 14

High School

All A's

Runs track

Sodapop- 16

Drop out

Works at Gas station

Darry - 20

High school level Education

was going to go to a Collage

Roofs houses

"we're here," Sally called out "time to meet your family now"

mhmm this is going to be fun… umm… maybe. Just to let you know now I am not a stuck up rich kid. Yes I am rich and yes I am spoiled but that doesn't make me a bad person. I never really liked how fake people were in LA. You never really knew if the were your friends because they actually liked you or if they just wanted to use you to get to people that you knew. They weren't _real _people.

So when I stepped out of the car I looked at the house I was to be living in. It was what I expected and sort of remembered, it was not big and fancy like I was use to but there was just a feeling of homienes (idk how to spell that sorry)to it.

"Hey Darry why is there two socie looking broads standing outside your house?" someone yelled in the house

hmm socie what's that oh well what I really want to know is why he called me a broad! "Should I go up and knock on the door?"

before Sally could answer the door burst opened and out spilled 7 guys . Three of them very handsome looking and looking alike even if their ages ranged a bit. One was in a DX shirt what ever that is I thought. Another in a Mickey Mouse shirt with a grin plastered on his face, and the last two one had dark black hair and a bruise on his face and the other had on a tight black shirt and had cold blue eyes.

Ok that guy officially scared me. "Hey who of you guys might be my cousins? Curtis?"

The oldest of the three handsome guys stepped forward saying "I'm Darrel Curtis, but you can call me Darry" with a slight smile

"OMG! Superman is that you? OMG you have changed oh so much since the last time I saw you guys! Pony! Sodaa! Heyyy!"

Pony and Soda both cracked a grid and engulfed me in a hug in which Darry soon joined. I was the only one who was aloud to call him superman that was my special name for him.

"I think I sort of remember you guys," I said pointing to the one in the Mickey Mouse shirt, the DX shirt and the one with the black hair and bruised face. "I think you guys were just becoming friends when I left for California, Right?"

"Yep. That's Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny. and that's Dally he wasn't even here when you were." ohhh that's why

_cough cough _

"I really hate to brake up this little love fest but I've really got to go now," Sally said in a very monotone voice as if she was not sorry at all. I had totally forgotten that she was here though. "So Maddie why don't you get your things out of the car and I can leave."

"Sure thing," I was about to roll my eyes when I caught my self. "Hey can you guys help me with my stuff I sort of have a lot" I said sheepishly

"Sure, anything for the pretty little lady." said I think Two-bit

"Boy you weren't kidding when you said you had a lot of stuff." Steve said

**15 minutes later**

"Ok this is the last thing" I said as I brought up my violin.

"Wohoo! What's that they all said."

"what do you mean?"

"We mean what is that a body bag?"

I laughed at that "haha no this is my violin, sillys" "Maddie!"

"yes?" "I'm going to leave now and I will have some one come a drop off your car for you when it arrives ok? ok. bye." and with that she drove off.

And that is how my first moments in Tusla were lived.

**888** **8** **888** **8**

**Sooo how'd you like it?**


End file.
